This invention relates generally to the electrical connection of a leadless package to another circuit element and, more particularly, to the contacts that are located in a dielectric housing adapted to mate with a leadless package and a circuit element such as a printed circuit board.
A connector that is first mounted on a printed circuit board and then receives a ceramic substrate carrying a leadless integrated circuit package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,173 to Anhalt. When the housing is mounted on the board, a wiped connection is made between S-shaped contacts and pads on the board. When the substrate is mounted, pads thereon are wiped but, at this time, there is no assurance that clean connections still exist between the contacts and pads on the board.